starvstheforcesofevilfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Ривер Баттерфляй
Ривер Баттерфляй (ранее Йохансен) — бывший король Мьюни, муж Мун Баттерфляй и отец Стар Баттерфляй. Характер Несмотря на то, что он выглядит таким же серьёзным и строгим, как его жена, на самом деле он любит сражаться с монстрами и веселиться. Внешность Он низкий, у него есть длинная, светлая борода. У него голубые глаза, золотая корона с розовым бриллиантом в центре, на плечах золотые эполеты, а сзади тёмно-сиреневая накидка, отороченная мехом. Он носит широкие серые брюки и чёрные ботинки. У короля Баттерфляй есть посох с голубым полумесяцем сверху и звездой в центре этого полумесяца. Отношения Стар Баттерфляй 200px|thumb|left|Ривер обнимает свою дочь. Ривер — благодушный, заботливый и любящий отец, который желает своей дочери самого лучшего. Он разделяет с ней свою любовь к борьбе с монстрами, как это было показано в "Diaz Family Vacation". Исходя из "Game of Flags", он гордится своей дочерью, в "Camping Trip" он обучает ее основам выживания в лесу, а в "The Bogbeast of Boggabah" с удовольствием проводит с ней время. Иногда у него со Стар бывают разногласия, например, когда он упрекнул ее в чрезмерном использовании межпространственных ножниц, но несмотря на это, он любит ее. В эпизоде "Baby" Король Баттерфляй высказывает свои мысли о том, что волнуется, что Стар учится в академии Эхо-Крик. Королева Баттерфляй 200px|thumb|right|Молодые Мун и Ривер. Зачастую можно увидеть, как Мун и Ривер ругаются и не находят общего решения проблемы, но даже так они считаются крепкой любовной парой и удачным сочетанием родов Баттерфляй и Йохансен. Ривер волнуется за свою жену и выражает свои сомнения в эпизоде "Face the Music", ему также не хватает ее, что и показывается в "Marco and the King". Он даже даёт ей особенное имя - Moon Pie. В "Moon the Undaunted" и "Deep Trouble" Ривер ведет себя очень скромно в обществе с Мун. Видно, что он влюблен в нее и никак не может выразить своих чувств. В попытке утешить ее, он дарит ей кусок мяса с надписью "Sorry", а позже нервно называет её "подругой". Семья Диаз 200px|thumb|right|Марко для короля стал родным. У Ривера имеются очень тёплые отношения к семье Диазов, особенно к Марко. В "Diaz Family Vacation" Энджи Диаз и Рафаэль Диаз приглашают Короля Баттерфляй на горячие источники, а в "Royal Pain" Рафаэль даже принимает Ривера как нового члена их семьи. Ривер также принимает Марко за парня Стар и даже рад этому, как это было видно в "Marco and the King". В "Scent of a Hoodie" Ривер даже благодарит Марко за участие в победе над Тоффи и в поддержке в эпизоде "Marco and the King" и дарит ему плащ. Силы и способности Физическая сила: Король Баттерфляй обладает поистине огромной физической силой. Он без труда разбирается с монстрами в эпизодах "Diaz Family Vacation" и "Royal Pain" и даже может выжить в экстремальных условиях и быстро пробегать мили, как это было видно в "Camping Trip". Магический посох: в финале третьего сезона выясняется, что посох короля может стрелять синей молнией. Ривер использует его в бою против Метеоры Баттерфляй. Появления *Открывающая тема (1 и 2 сезон) Первый сезон *Star Comes to Earth *Diaz Family Vacation *Freeze Day (камео) *Royal Pain *Storm the Castle Второй сезон *Camping Trip *On the Job *Game of Flags *Raid the Cave *Baby Третий сезон *Стар против Сил Зла: Битва за Мьюни **Moon the Undaunted (флешбэк) **Marco and the King **Puddle Defender (упоминание) **King Ludo (фото) **Toffee *Scent of a Hoodie *Rest in Pudding *Club Snubbed *Lint Catcher *Sweet Dreams *Stump Day *The Bogbeast of Boggabah *Total Eclipsa the Moon (упоминание) *Divide *Conquer Четвёртый сезон *Butterfly Follies *Escape from the Pie Folk *Down by the River Интересные факты *Стар унаследовала его любовь к сражениям с монстрами *Как и большинство мьюнианцев, он очень любит кукурузу и впадает в безумие, когда видит, что ей что-нибудь угрожает. *Обладает нечеловеческой физической силой и скоростью *Происходит из семьи Йохансенов, члены которой отличаются открытым выражением своих эмоций, в отличие от членов семьи Баттерфляй. en:King Butterfly Категория:Персонажи Категория:Семья Баттерфляй Категория:Мужчины Категория:Жители Мьюни Категория:Родители Категория:Взрослые Категория:Короли Категория:Отцы